Itsuki
Itsuki '''(斎) is one of the more popular gods, as she is also known as Inari Ōkami (稲荷大神), the Japanese god of foxes, of fertility, rice, tea and sake, of agriculture and industry, of general prosperity and worldly success. Appearance Itsuki has the appearance of a youthful teenager with long messy blonde hair. Her eyes have a reddish orange colour and sometimes, when angered, serious or using her powers, her pupils become slitted and reminiscent of a cat's eyes. She has a petite build, fair skin and stands at about 152 (5'). Itsuki is often seen wearing a plain white shirt and a black skirt with a loose red tie hanging around her neck, her hair set free with a few red bowties dangling at the tips and black ballet shoes. In the old days, she used to wear a sakura patterned white and peach kimono and no shoes. Personality Itsuki comes off as stoic, collected and quiet, but that is just at first glance. Of course she shows those traits in serious situations, taking initiative and becoming rather bossy and strict, but that is just a façade behind which she hides the fact that she cares deeply for other and would rather get hurt herself than let others get injured. On the other hand, with friends and trustworthy people she cares about, Itsuki can be described as pragmatic. She is happy and cheerful and shows a rather extrovert side of hers. She is easily annoyed, especially when you mention her height and breast size, and can behave like a volcano, ready to burst with shouting arguments and defending herself. Moreover, she shows a large amount of empathy. She usually feels what others around her feel and can empathize with them. She shows real concern to those in need and can be a good listener and advice giver. Itsuki can also come back to her quiet attitude when she alone with Yukine, him being her love interest and the one that she can relate to the most. In her spare time, Itsuki owns a little flowershop where she can practice her passion. Overall, Itsuki is a curageous girl that can both be thoughtful and cheerful. History In the old ages, Itsuki used to live with her parents and her sister in a small village where everyone knew one another. She was neither poor or rich and lived a happy life along loved ones. Everybody knew her and she was extremely loved by her family and the other villagers. One day, when Itsuki was around 7 year old, she wandered off into the Dark Forest near her village, as she wanted to explore because of her love for plants. After walking for a while, she stumbled upon a phantom that almost killed her. Fortunately, the god Bishamonten came to her rescue. She killed the phantom and offered the child to take her home. It was then when the god of war noticed Itsuki's peculiar presence and her strong bond with the magical world and decided to take her as her disciple. Itsuki's selflessness and cheerfulness didn't go unnoticed as she befriended the almighty god, Bishamon, and her fellow regalias. The years passed, and now, Itsuki came to the age of 14. She learned how to cook, write, read, wash clothes and dishes, all the usual stuff, but also how to fight in hand to hand combat, use bow and arrows, scythes. kunais and also how to draw borderlines (because of her strange bond with the god realm). She became even more loved by the villagers and was now seen as a symbol of peace and prosperity, as there seemed to be good luck and peace everywhere the girl went. Unfortunately, out of a wish of a killer, Itsuki's village was about to be slaughtered in cold blood by the Gods of Calamity, Yato and Rabo. Itsuki and her sister went and greeted them calmly at the entrance of the village and requested to be left alone, trying to talk some reason into those guys. She knew Bishamon would come soon, so she tried to buy some time. The gods grew impatient and tried to kill some kids that were playing with a ball in the street. Out of instinct, Itsuki and her sister jumped in front of them and took the hit, their bodies being sliced in half and dying on the spot. Years of mourning followed afterwards because of the lost of Itsuki and her sister. Generations and generations used to go to her grave and bring flowers to the dead girls, praying that they still watch over them and that, one day, they might come back and bring the joy back to their little village. Those wished accumulated, and from the power and love of the villagers, Itsuki came back from a beam of light, not as a common villager, but as a God, the God of Prosperity and Fertility. From then on, she used her new found powers in order to help others, trying to not only save their physical forms, but also their spirits. The girl would always have a smile on her face, giving hope to people, but, on the inside, she would mourn eternally because of the lost of her dear sister. During the years that passed once again, Itsuki could not come down to 'enslaving' other poor souls to make them her regalias in order to put them to fight, so, through hard training, the girl achieved the ability of summoning a blessed weapon, a white scythe, without caging any innocent soul. Itsuki now became know as the pure princess, the God without divine help. After some time, while Itsuki was running some errands in a nearby village, she heard some screams and come to help. She saw herself in front of her killers, Yato and Rabo, that were trying once again to slaughter another village, to rob them of their souls because of an evil wish. Of course she drew her weapon and began the fight. She could not reason with those two, as much as she wanted to. Itsuki didn't use to fight very often because of her pacifist nature, but there were times when violence was inevitable. She fought viciously in order to end those two's existences once and for all in order for the world to be at peace, but the 'young' god couldn't get rid of the weird feeling she got every time her and Yato's weapons clashed. All three grew tired over times as the battle kept on going. Itsuki was no weak opponent, for sure. Suddenly she heard Yato sai: Hiiro (緋) and that's when the girl became pale. There, in front of her, stood her long lost sister, but she couldn't remember her name, except for one that kept repeating in her head, Nora. In this moment of weakness, the Gods of Calamity took advantage and charged at Itsuki. It took a second for her to feel lightheaded and then, the darkness surrounded her, but not before she could hear a light giggle escaping her sister's moth: "Goodbye, little sis!" Skills and Abilities '''Teleportation: Like most gods, Itsuki is able to teleport in order to be more quick and efficient during her missions. Despite that, she rarely uses it and prefers to walk. Healing: Itsuki is able to heal wounds, mend bones, cure illnesses and repair missing body parts. One downside to it is that healing drains a lot of her energy and can even kill her, depending on the kind of damage she is repairing. Expert hand to hand combat: Itsuki is very skilled at close combat because of the years of training with Bishamon and Kazuma. Enhanced agility and senses: Because she is the God of Foxes, Itsuki possesses animal instincts and agility, surpassing by far a normal human. Moreover, she can manifest fox ears and as much as 10 tails. Talking to animals and plants: Itsuki shares a strong bond with nature, ability depicted even from a young age. She can read their minds, share their feelings, understand them, talk to them and control them. Scythe summoning: Itsuki, as she has no regalia, achieved the ability of summoning a blessed scythe. It has the same attributes as a normal regalia, but it can't draw borderlines. Itsuki is very skilled at wielding her scythe and it is her deadliest skill. Her scythe's name is Pink Lotus (ピンク・ロータス, Pinku rōtasu) Relationships Iki Hiyori Hiyori and Itsuki are close friends as they are both girls and they usually share secrets to one another. The girls have total trust in each other and Itsuki often helps Hiyori with her combat skills. They are usually seen with Yukine because Itsuki helps Hiyori with teaching the young regalia. Yato Although their pasts, Itsuki holds no grudge against Yato. She truly believes in his change and cares about him a lot. Despite that, they both are usually formal to one another and show no emotion towards each other. Yukine Yukine and Itsuki are bothe extremely close friends. They both love animals, they both are the same age and they both share troubled pasts. As they understand one another very much, they developed an unbreakable bond. Moreover, Itsuki even has a crush on Yukine, but is too embarrassed to express her feeling. Overall they are seen together almost all the time, chatting and enjoying themselves. Bishamonten Itsuki and Bishamon have a mother and daughter like relationship. During her years of training, Itsuki bonded very much with Bishamon and they are now very close together. Despite that, Itsuki can go sometimes against the God of War and you don't want to see those two angry at the same times. Kazuma Kazume was the one to teach Itsuki about the world of Gods the most. He was supportive when needed and took very good care of the girl. He is a liema big brother to her, protective and caring. Kazuma also respects Itsuki a lot, as he adresses to her very formally and always asks if he can offer her anything. Kofuku Because of her happy go lucky attitude, Kofuku became really good friends with Itsuki. She cares deeply for Itsuki and they trust each other very much. On top of that, Itsuki's lucky aura nullifies Kofuku's unlucky one, so no disasters when they are near each other. Diakoku Diakoku a good friends, as he likes children a lot. He always says that Itsuki and Kofuku are very much alike and praises and respects them both. When Itsuki is sad or troubled, she can always go to Diakoku to talk. Nora When they were children, Nora and Itsuki loved each other very much and would never go anywhere if they were not toghether, but after their deaths, they became distant and almost spiteful to one another. Although, Itsuki shows a cold and passive attitude towards her sister, she still cares about her a lot and really wants to free her soul in order to become at peace. Rabo Being her killer, Itsuki despises Rabo with all her heart. She doesn't understand how a god can be born though evil wishes and she would want one day to end his suffering and make his soul be at peace. Trivia * Itsuki (斎) is an unisex name and can mean 'purification'. * Her favourite fruits are peaches. * She hates all vegetables, except for tomatoes (that she considers a vegetable). * She likes to listen to J-pop and K-pop while gardening. * She likes spicy food. * She hates bitter food. * She despises alcohol. * She is very sensitive about her height and breast size. * Her theme song is Flame of Red from K Project